1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board assembly for mounting a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional computer system usually includes a computer case and a printed circuit board mounted in the computer case. The installation of the printed circuit board in the computer case usually involves the use of screws, which is inconvenient. The screws are small and difficult to manipulate and install. Additionally, because of their small size, the screws may be dropped during the process, possibly causing damage to other parts in the computer case.